Twin pines
by alexa2000ist
Summary: El cumpleaños de la princesa del gran reino de Gravity Falls era el acontecimiento más importante del año. Para poder proteger a todas las criaturas del reino ella tenía que cumplir una misión, un destino, como lo habían hecho varios de sus antecedentes. Un destino que 2 hermanos, separados al nacer, intentarán cambiar.


Solo una vez al año el rey de Gravity Falls reunía a todos los nobles en el castillo para celebrar el acontecimiento más importante y significativo del reino. El nacimiento de su hija.

Esta era la celebración más alegre y festiva del año. Durante el día solían hacerse justas u obras teatrales, y por la noche, un gran banquete con música y danza en el cual la princesa saludaba a todos los invitados, comía y bailaba con ellos.

Pero la fiesta no estaba solo dentro del castillo. Si bien los pueblerinos no tenían el privilegio de poder entrar al castillo para conocer a la princesa como el resto de los nobles, tenían su propia manera de celebrar el acontecimiento en las calles de la ciudad, que muchas veces era promovida por el colorido y animado mercado que se formaba especialmente ese día.

Algunos se preguntaran ¿Por qué el amor a la tan mencionada princesa era tan grande? Pues es una larga historia. Para empezar, no solo se está celebrando el nacimiento de ella, sino el nacimiento de muchos.

Cada cierto tiempo un bebé real nacía un 18 de junio. Este bebé al crecer estaba destinado, no a ser rey o reina, sino a un honor mucho más grande: sacrificarse por la prosperidad del reino.

Así había sido desde hace 100 años, desde que el reino Telepatía utilizó sus conocimientos en artes oscuras para invadir los reinos vecinos y someterlos con ayuda de seres del más allá, formando así un gran y poderoso imperio. Solo hubo un reino al que nunca pudo someter: Gravity Falls.

A diferencia de los otros reinos, Gravity Falls, no solo ya conocía lo sobrenatural, sino que era el centro de lo sobrenatural. Un lugar donde los humanos y las criaturas mágicas vivían en armonía y donde los sucesos que otras personas considerarían increíbles y extraordinarios era cosa de todos los días para sus habitantes.

Pero eso en vez de intimidar al imperio Telepatía solo hizo que se interesara más en este reino y que quisiera poseerlo a toda costa para poder aprovechar al máximo sus facultades. Telepatía y Gravity Falls no tardaron en entrar en estado de guerra interminable.

Para proteger al reino de los ataques del imperio, la reina de entonces, que era maga, conjuró una barrera protectora que cubrió toda la ciudad para que ningún hechizo, ni ser maligno fuera capaz de traspasarlo. Pero elaborar tal barrera requirió de tanto poder y energía por parte de la reina que, apenas terminado el conjuro, le provocó la muerte. Esto sucedió en la noche de su cumpleaños número 20, un 18 de junio.

Es debido a esta barrera impenetrable que Gravity Falls se convirtió en el refugio de muchos fugitivos y sobrevivientes de guerra de otros reinos, ya que, además de la barrera, Gravity Falls poseía la mejor seguridad armada existente: había guardias que cubrían todos los límites del reino y los mejores guerreros formaban parte del ejercito rebelde que se encargaba de elaborar misiones en el exterior en contra del imperio.

Pero no todo era excelente y perfecto, la barrera protectora no podía durar para siempre, se volvía débil con el tiempo, lenta, pero progresivamente. Es por eso que cada cierto tiempo un nuevo miembro de la familia real debía otorgar su energía, y por lo tanto su vida, para mantener la barrera. Y no podía ser cualquier miembro, no todos nacían con magia en sus venas. Increíblemente, todos los que nacían magos en la familia seguían el mismo patrón: nacer un 18 Junio, que sus poderes se manifiesten a los 13 y poseer la suficiente energía para sacrificarse a los 20.

Y es cuando volvemos al inicio: el cumpleaños de la princesa. Todos sabían que ella tendría que sacrificarse por el bien del reino apenas cumplido los 20 y eso hacía que se le apreciara y se le admirara aun más. Ella era consciente de su destino desde que tenía memoria y lo aceptó desde el principio, y no con resignación como algunos anteriores a ella habían hecho, sino con gusto. Le alegraba saber que podía hacer algo para proteger a su pueblo y cada día lo disfrutaba al máximo como si fuera el último, siempre con una sonrisa. Poseía un gran corazón...

Y también un gran secreto...

Ya les he contado lo que todo el mundo sabe, pero hay algo que nunca se supo del día que nació la princesa. Sucedió algo que nunca había pasado antes. Aquel 18 de junio no fue solo un bebé el que nació, sino 2; mellizos, un niño y una niña.

\- Son 2...- susurró la reina incrédula sosteniendo a los niños - ¡Querido, son 2!  
\- Lo sé, lo sé. - dijo el rey a su esposa - Esto... no estaba planeado.  
\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ya me había hecho a la idea de que perdería a mi hijo. - se aferró más a sus hijos - No puedo perderlos a los 2.  
\- No tenemos que perderlos a los 2. El sacrificio solo exige a un mago.  
\- ¿Y que hay del sacrificio que le sigue? ¿Y sí no hay otro mago para entonces?  
\- Lo habrá.  
\- ¿Y quién va a ser? ¿Mi nieto? No quiero elegir entre la vida de mi hijo y la de mi nieto. No quiero elegir entre la vida de mis 2 hijos. No quiero... - se le quebró la voz - que ellos vivan con toda esa carga.

Era verdad, no podían salvar a ambos del destino que les aguardaba, pero sí podían salvar a 1. Nadie, además del doctor, el rey y la reina, sabía que habían nacido 2 niños, por lo que no fue difícil esconder aquella información. Entregaron a uno de ellos a un hombre de confianza que vivía en una cabaña sencilla junto al lago. Era un hombre mayor de no más de 70 años de edad que dedicaba su vida a crear inventos innovadores e investigar todas las anomalías y misterios que existían en Gravity Falls. El niño creció y vivió como el nieto y el aprendiz de este hombre, viviendo una vida relativamente normal sin saber que en sus venas fluía la sangre real, sin saber que tenía una hermana...

O al menos esa era la idea.


End file.
